Her Reaction
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Elizabeth's reaction to Sonny's death.


**Her Reaction**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

_**-FYI-**_

_This is my rendition of how Sonny's 'death' should have played out. _

  

Elizabeth felt so helpless. Sonny had died two days ago and everything and everyone was in chaos. Jason hadn't been around since it happened. Sonny's funeral was tomorrow and even though she wasn't friends with Carly she felt so sorry for her…and Michael.

Poor Michael, how was he going to react, he now has lost three father figures in his short life. Elizabeth could sympathize with Michael, she never lost her father but he was never around, neither was her mother. At least he had Carly.

Elizabeth always resented her parents for shipping her off to good ole Port Charles and not even giving her a second thought. Then there was the rape; her parents didn't even call her to make sure she was all right.

Even though Carly and herself did not see eye to eye, Elizabeth knew that Carly loved Sonny very deeply. How was Carly going to survive without him? Elizabeth was confident that Bobbie and Mike would help her through and of course Jason.

Jason. How was he going to get over Sonny's death? Sonny was his brother, his father, his mentor. They were each other's half. One could not survive without the other. If anything had ever happened to Jason, Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to go on living.

After Lucky's 'death', Jason helped her through it. Elizabeth loved Lucky but her feelings for Jason were a thousand times stronger. She would go to the ends of the earth for Jason. The one problem is that he had no idea how she felt other than they were more than friends. "I'll tell him when he comes home today." Now her stomach had butterflies, she was finally going to tell Jason that she loved him. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? Should I even tell him now?"

After about five minutes of arguing with herself she decided to tell Jason. With everything that has happened she didn't want to waste another second living with the fact that Jason could die not knowing how she truly felt.

  

Jason walked in the front door at nine o'clock on the dot. He had just returned from the safe house, Sonny was all moved in. Carly was told about Sonny's fake death and she was so upset. Jason replayed the events in his head.

"_Carly there is something I need to tell you," Jason said._

"_What is it Jason? I can't take anymore, Sonny's gone, and I don't want to be sent here. I don't need to be in the safe house. I want to go home," she said sobbing._

"_Carly, Sonny's not dead."_

"_What? What do you mean he's not dead?"_

"_We faked his death so that we can take Alcazar down." Just as the sentence was out of his mouth Carly's arm swung hard, her hand connecting with his cheek. Jason knew that this was coming. "Carly we didn't want to lie to you but it had to look real."_

"_Jason how could Sonny put me through this? I have been a total wreck these past few days. Why on earth would he make me tell Michael that he died?" Carly was sobbing uncontrollably. "Is Sonny here?"_

"_Yes, he's inside." Carly rushed past Jason so quickly. _

_Sonny was standing near the fireplace. Carly ran into his arms and stayed there for a few minutes. She began to pull away and she did the same thing to Sonny that she did to Jason. She smacked him right across the face. "You bastard! How could you do that to me, to Michael?"_

"_I'm so sorry, but we had to make it look real. I didn't want to deceive you or Michael, but it had to be done. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_On one condition," Carly said._

"_What is that?"_

"_Don't you ever…ever do that to me again. Or I will kill you myself."_

"_I'm out of here, have fun you two."_

"_Jason. Tell her about everything." Jason nodded. "Hopefully she won't react like Carly."_

"_How was I supposed to react?"_

"_I don't know but that slap hurt," he said rubbing his cheek._

"_Don't I know it," Jason laughed._

"_She hit you too, huh?"_

"_Oh yeah! Bye!"_

"_Jason, for what it's worth, Elizabeth is okay in my book," Carly said._

"_When did this happen?"_

"_Even though she doesn't like me, she was there for me and Michael when I thought Sonny was dead. She cleaned the penthouse, she took Michael for a few hours, and she made me killer brownies."_

"_Are there any left?" Sonny asked, "I love her brownies."_

"_I'm glad she was there for you Carly, she's probably going to be pissed at me for not coming home and lying to her."_

"_Don't worry too much Jase, just explain things to her, and tell her how you feel. I've gotten to know what kind of a person she is these past few days, she'll understand."_

"_I can't believe I'm taking advice from you about Elizabeth."_

"_Scary isn't it. The one thing I've learned from my husband's 'death' is that you need to hold on to the ones you love."_

"_Thanks Carly, I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

Jason came out of his flashback and walked through the door. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch sketching. "Hey."

Jason made his way over to her and sat beside her on the couch. "What are you drawing?"

"You."

"Me? Why are you drawing me?"

"I just haven't seen you in a few days and I missed you. How are you doing?"

Jason didn't want to get into it. He came home to tell Elizabeth what was going on. He told Sonny that Elizabeth was important to him and he needed to let her in on what was really happening. "I need to tell you something…something important."

"Jason if this is your way of telling me that it's too dangerous, save your breath. I'm not going anywhere."

"I-," Jason started.

"I planned on telling you something too when you walked in. I need to tell you before you say anything."

"I'm listening."

Elizabeth moved closer to him and grabbed his hands. She laced her fingers though his and placed them in her lap. Jason was caught off guard a little, but he liked touching her. "Jason I love you, I've loved you for so long that I can't remember a time when I didn't." She stared into his bright blue eyes all of her love shining though, "With everything that has happened with Sonny, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Jason couldn't find any words, so he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They untangled their hands as Jason's went to cup her face. "I love you too. God I love you so much." He kissed her again this time eliciting a moan from deep in her soul. Her tongue traced his lips, Jason gave her access immediately, he made love to her mouth. When they needed air they both leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," she said.

"You and me both," he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, what did you want to tell me?"

Jason reached for her hand, "I came home tonight to tell you that Sonny isn't dead." He waited for her to have some sort of out burst but it never came.

Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck, "I'm so happy for you. And Michael, hell even Carly. But How?"

"Baby it was a set-up. We needed everyone to think he was dead so it would appear real. We didn't even tell Carly until today." Elizabeth didn't say anything she just sat there. "Say something, please."

"Carly must have been relieved and pissed off all at the same time."

"Yeah she wasn't too pleased. She even threatened to kill Sonny and me if we ever tricked her again. So how do you feel about the situation?"

"I'm fine Jason. I've faked my death before, you know. The fewer people who knew about it the better. I just feel stupid grieving for him. I guess that's how everyone felt when I was presumed dead."

"You're not stupid. And when I heard that you were dead, something inside of me died as well. Then when I found out that you were very much alive, that part of me that died didn't come back to life until this very moment. And I'm so sorry to have mislead you but-,"

Elizabeth put her fingers to his lips to silence him, "Jason I'm sorry that I put you through that, Sonny was supposed to tell you that I was fine. So I guess we're even. I'm just glad that everyone is alive and well."

Jason let out a breath he had been holding, "I can't believe that you aren't mad about this."

"Well being an expert in this area," she giggled, "I just hope that everyone else takes the news as well as I did." There were a few minutes of silence until Elizabeth spoke again, "I was so worried about you. I know how much Sonny means to you. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on. You are my everything Jason." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Jason reached up and wiped the droplets off her face, "I love you Elizabeth. You are my first, last, and always." Their lips fused together again. This kiss was urgent and demanding. Jason angled his mouth against hers deepening their connection. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla, a taste he would never get tired of as long as he lived. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?"

"Probably as much as I want you. She kissed him again, "Take me upstairs."

"Anything you want." With one quick scoop he had Elizabeth wrapped around his body. Her legs wound tightly around his waist while her lips found the crook of his neck. She sucked on his flesh making sure to brand him. Jason moaned as he climbed the stairs.

He finally made it to the bedroom, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Jase, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I love you." Elizabeth captured his lips beckoning his mouth to open. Without hesitation Jason opened to massage his tongue with hers.

"You taste so good, I just thought I would tell you." Elizabeth giggled as she quickly made his shirt disappear. She ran her hands all over his well-sculpted chest. She began to touch every inch of him, when she came to his scar from being shot that winter; she gently placed a kiss over the wound.

"I could have lost you that winter. I'm so glad that you survived that bullet."

"I had a very good doctor. And I don't know if I have ever told you this before but, I'm really glad it was you who found me in the snow. Otherwise I never would have found my soul mate." His lips merged into hers with the greatest of ease. Each time they kissed it got better and better.

Jason made quick work of her buttons on her shirt. As soon as that was off, he unzipped her pants and pulled those off as well. Elizabeth laid on the bed in just her lavender bra and matching panties. "You are so beautiful."

Elizabeth reached for the button on his pants and it slipped through the hole smoothly. She helped him slide his pants off his body. Now they were both on equal ground, they were both in nothing but their underwear. Elizabeth sat up on the bed so Jason could unhook her bra clasp. As soon as the garment had left her body, he inhaled rapidly seeing her breasts for the first time. Jason pushed Elizabeth back down on the bed and immediately kissed his way from her mouth down to the valley of her breasts. He lavished each breast until each nipple was hard and she was panting on the bed. Jason worked his way back up to her mouth and Elizabeth's hand made it's way down to his very hard member. She lightly grazed him through his boxer-briefs until she heard his breath hitch. When she was satisfied enough she let her hand slip past the elastic waistband to feel him. He was so hard and hot. Elizabeth began to pump him slowly. Jason stopped her hand, "Enough of that, it's my turn to make you lose your mind."

"Promises, promises Morgan."

Jason quickly discarded her panties and moved two fingers inside of her. She was so tight; he didn't think that he would be able to fit without hurting her. Elizabeth moaned at the sensation of Jason's movements. He inserted a third finger to stretch her some, making her cum instantly. Her release coated his fingers, yes she was ready. Jason shed his boxer-briefs and positioned himself at her core. "Are you sure?" Jason asked with concern.

Elizabeth looked at Jason with so much love and trust in her eyes; she pulled his head down and plunged her tongue in his mouth. As soon as Jason's tongue met hers he thrusted gently into her. Elizabeth cried out in slight pain, but Jason stilled himself until the pain subsided. She then moved her hips up to signal that she was ready. Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. They enjoyed just being enveloped in each other. There was a great deal of kissing, touching, and moaning. As Elizabeth's coil began to wind and Jason felt himself nearing his release they both mutually sped up their pace. Elizabeth was writhing against him with one more thrust and they both went over the edge. It was the most intense orgasm that either had ever experienced.

They lay there trying to catch their breaths. As soon as Jason's breathing became somewhat normal he rolled them over so Elizabeth lay on top of his body. "Jason that was absolutely amazing!"

"You don't have to tell me, I have never felt so loved in my entire life."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Jason sat up slightly to pull the comforter over them as they drifted off to dreamland.

-The End- 


End file.
